fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalgo
Z̘̠̟̮̘̹̣a̸̰͉̗̹̟͙'̴̠̭̼͇̰̗̬l̗g͏̻͔̪̮a̧͚̰t͓͕́oth̵̭̬̱̥, or most commonly Zalgo, is the overaching antagonist of the animated series, Animalimo. He serves as the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2021 animated film, Animalimo 2. He is the supreme ruler of the Pit and is an immensely powerful interdimensional demon. He is also Slenderman and Splendorman's biological father. He is a malevolent and mysterious entity that lives in a palace of tortured souls known as the Pit, served by legions of monsters who worship him as a god. Zalgo is prophesied to destroy all of existence after he absorbs the energy of the Multiverse Crystals and poisons the multiverse with chaos and death. Born from the essence of the Great Lord long before the creation of our universe, Zalgo has loomed over the multiverse for eons, with his very name being reacted to with fear and revulsion. Zalgo is known for his mysterious demeanor, sadistic sense of humor, manipulative and corrupting ways, and desire for total chaos. During the events of the series, Zalgo is summoned by Enderman, and proceeded to manipulate Eyeless Jack into nearly destroying the universe, only for the monster to end up betraying Zalgo in the end. Shortly after, Zalgo and his minions launched a universe-scaled campaign to obtain the Multiverse Crystals, which marked the beginning of the Second Great Monster War. Following the Battle of Arcosia, he obtained all twelve Multiverse Crystals, killed Slenderman and defeated the Proxies before successfully absorbing the crystals' powers and corrupting the entire multiverse. Soon after, a Resistance was formed against Zalgo, composed of the Proxies and every ally they met on their journey, who rose up to take back the Multiverse. Zalgo and his forces engaged the Resistance in a final battle dubbed "The Battle of the Multiverse", which ended in a decisive victory for the Resistance and the ultimate defeat and death of Zalgo. However, even after his demise, his actions still haunt the universe. He is voiced by Chiwetel Ejiofor. Personality Zalgo is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of a satanic overlord. He has ruled the Pit for eons and does not take kindly to disobedience. He views the very concept of peace and kindness as ridiculous and laughs at the idea of showing it. Zalgo has very little to no regard for other life, as he is responsible for countless genocides, with planets, galaxies, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed and enslaved, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for Zalgo's strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Zalgo's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. While Zalgo has recreated numerous planets into his image, he is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas as barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of his power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence under Zalgo's rule, as he welcomes criminals and demonic henchmen from across the universe and sends them to planets that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces so he may take over. The lives of the people he corrupts, ruins, and destroys hold no merit to him, and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as "worthless," and values its destruction. Zalgo displays many symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. While Zalgo is a being of absolute evil and not human in any way, much of his behavior does resemble what a violent psychopath may act like in real life. Zalgo only cares about subjecting others to his rule and maintaining his reign of terror, and making everyone around him as miserable as possible to alleviate his own boredom. He occasionally puts on a (halfheartedly) friendly facade over his sadism and cruelty. Zalgo also appears to enjoy toying with his victims and takes great pride in being able to outsmart them, appearing angered when his plans do not surprise those he wants to terrorize. He is deeply selfish, egomaniacal, and arrogant, as he highly values his own personal freedom, but does not have any regard for the lives or freedom of other people. His arrogance stems from the fact that he believes that he will always win in the end and as such he brushes off all of his opponents as "mortal fools". Zalgo has no concern over the lives of his family, followers, and underlings. Viewing his own wife as a slave, he frequently abused her and had her humiliated, beaten, threatened her with death and rape, and threatened he would hunt down and kill their children if she ran away with them. Zalgo is shown to be something of a perfectionist, and expected nothing less from his soldiers as any failure in his eyes will be met with extreme punishment, if not death. He is shown to value loyalty above everything else, going so far as to make all his generals kill their firstborn children to prove their loyalty, although this may also be just another power play and to instill deep fear in his subjects. He does not hesitate to use his powers to hurt, mutilate, or kill whichever minion displeases him, as seen from the many times he has tortured the Shadowlurker or killed his men, which he takes great enjoyment in. If one of his henchmen were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in Zalgo's eyes. Zalgo is also willing to sacrifice his troops, as shown when he ordered his warships to attack Slenderman with a barrage of missiles. Even when Shadowlurker informed him that his own men were in the strike zone and would definitely be killed, Zalgo furiously demanded the strike be done anyway. This behavior has caused many of his minions and followers to be absolutely terrified of his wrath, regardless of how loyal and devoted they are to him. He is very masochistic and often seems to take delight in his own pain. Zalgo has a habit of injuring himself simply to freak other people out and mess with them, as seen when he tortures Masky's body while possessing it, even ripping the entire skin off of his arm, right down to flesh and bone. Zalgo also has no issues with kidnapping, torturing, or killing children, as shown with his attempted murders of BEN DROWNED, Sally Williams, and torturing Slenderman and Splendorman in their youth, to speak nothing of the hundreds, if not thousands of his own children he murdered after they failed to inherit his demonic powers. He also trapped a young Alice Liddell in a warped version of Wonderland after the young girl failed to complete a deal with him. He personally killed Ash Graven's young sister by absorbing her life and corrupting her into a mindless zombie. At his core, Zalgo relishes glory, power, agony, dominance, control, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment in slaughtering thousands of rebel armies, as well as his maniacal glee from destroying planets and making his enemies suffer before he kills them, and often made one's circumstances even worse than death if they still longed to fight him. Such was the case of Oliver Ubiquitous when he tried to stop Zalgo from destroying his planet. As punishment, Zalgo cursed Oliver, turning him into a monster now known as Mr. Widemouth, and imprisoned him into the Pit and forced him to watch as he slaughtered everyone that he loved and destroyed his kingdom. Afterward, Zalgo cursed him with immortality and refused to grant him a warrior's death and join his people in the afterlife. Despite seeming like a serious and no-nonsense demon, Zalgo possesses a dry sense of humor and a strong sense of theatrics, often joking when he was in a good mood and mocked his enemies and allies alike whenever and however he could. Whenever he was accused of being insane, Zalgo proudly agrees with the statement. Zalgo was also rather "genre savvy", and occasionally broke the fourth wall or lamp-shaded either his own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. He also constantly makes wisecracks and one-liners while tormenting and killing people. He is witty, hammy, and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker, coming off as rather comical despite generally being a total monster without any sympathetic or redeeming characteristics. However, despite his comedic moments, Zalgo is still presented as a bloodthirsty and heartless sadist who is a genuine threat to all of existence. Many of his jokes are rather dark and when Zalgo decides to get serious, he's treated seriously and is by far the most terrifying thing in the series. All of his villainy is accompanied by a strange and twisted sense of humor, and he is utterly remorseless about all of his crimes. Taking over and/or destroying the universe is no different; he's doing it because it's all just a funny, cosmic joke to him. One of Zalgo's most defining traits is his utter hatred towards mortal beings. He openly views mortals as garbage and takes great enjoyment in their anguish and death, rarely, if ever, letting them join his army. Despite his hatred of them, Zalgo understands mortals enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals. He has made deals with millions, possibly billions, of people, and nearly all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate in the long run, mostly because whatever Zalgo wants in return far outweighs anything they could desire. For example, Alice Liddell made a deal with Zalgo - in return for a way out of Wonderland and returning home to her family, she would have the sacrifice one of her family members to him. When she refused to give up her father's soul (which Zalgo knew she wouldn't do), Zalgo cursed her with immortality and forced her to live in a twisted version of Wonderland for the rest of her life, never able to join her family on Earth again. In a similar event, Zalgo deceived the population of Serepentis into giving him their Multiverse Crystal and worshiping him as a deity who would save their dying planet. But in reality, he manipulated their king into sacrificing them to Zalgo, where their life energy was absorbed to fuel Zalgo's power. Afterward, Zalgo destroyed Serepentis simply to amuse himself. Zalgo has no empathy towards anyone he makes deals with, as evident by him calling the Unwanted House Guest a "pleb" after he had tricked him into freeing him from banishment. Zalgo also has knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor, as shown the many times he exploited Jeff's anger and recklessness. He is an expert manipulator and a masterful liar, and is clearly capable of fooling hundreds into trusting him long enough for him to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with him (which he will almost always double-cross to his advantage). Despite his vast knowledge of the multiverse and all its inhabitants, Zalgo actually seems confused by the concept of morality, finding it ridiculous and "weird" that mortals would care for one another. Zalgo also can't understand self-sacrifice, especially for a family member. However, this might be subverted with one simple fact: Zalgo is a sadist. Zalgo is shown at various times to fully comprehend human morality to the fullest and knows exactly how to manipulate them, and he knows full and well he's absolutely wicked and cruel and takes pride in it. He demonstrates this the many times he agrees with people who call him insane. Coupled with the fact Zalgo clearly enjoys delivering pain into living beings and one cannot solidly dismiss Zalgo's actions completely under his bizarre origins, because he clearly understands humans and understands the beings he's tormenting are in agony but refuses to relent because the suffering of others amuses him. Zalgo is very openly remorseless and the true nature of Zalgo's species is too vague to really call these natural parts of his morality. In some cases, he goes out of his way to do horribly cruel things simply to show how cruel he is. His inability to understand why humans care for each other is way more along the lines of him not comprehending the concept of kindness, and ultimately, Zalgo's little more than a complete and utter psychopath who openly acknowledges and takes pride in this fact. For an ancient and powerful demonic overlord, Zalgo is, ultimately, rather petty and immature. His motivation for trying to conquer the multiverse is simply to create a lawless world and have fun, all the while treating everything with a dark sense of humor. Not to mention that he easily gets bored or irritated when things aren't going his way. When things don't go in his favor, Zalgo acts like a spoiled brat and can get explosively angry fairly easily. For example, when he learned that he and his minions were unable to enter Aton's realm, Zalgo responded by killing at least two of his henchmen with red lightning and screamed and spewed out profanity. He also strangled one of his servants to death simply for giving him a snack that wasn't the right size he wanted. Sometimes his anger can even impede his desire to complete his goals, perhaps most infamously shown when Zalgo planned to murder BEN and Sally for disfiguring and mocking him, even though he needed them alive to blackmail Jeff. He is also shown to be a bit of an attention seeker, demonstrated when he calls Masky when he's in the hospital recovering from Zalgo's possession of his body, he keeps rambling about how there is no escape from him, then gets agitated and rants when Masky nonchalantly ignores him and puts him on hold. However, in his final moments, Zalgo is shown to be absolutely terrified of dying as seen when being exploited by his own weakness. When the New Elite activated their zodiac powers, they beat Zalgo and corner him in, and he pathetically begs for his life and tries to bargain with them. He was so afraid of death that he couldn't face it with any dignity. Appearance Zalgo is a jet-skinned demon with spiked horns on his head. He has red eyes with black, snake-line pupils, and has red fangs that appear to be constantly leaking blood. He has no visible neck, as such his head always appears to be floating from his body. He has sharp and elongated shoulders and on his chest are three smiling mouths. He also has several mouths all across his body and wears a flowing red and black cape. When angry or enraged, Zalgo's eyes gain a red mist around them and glow a brighter shade of red. If necessary, Zalgo's body or eyes can portray images similarly to a television screen, all of which are seemingly what he is thinking about at the time. In the "Legends of the Multiverse" finale, Zalgo assumes his most horrifying and terrible form of all, that of a colossal red version of himself with six different arms, multiple spikes on his horns and head, three eyes protruding from the top of his head, three additional eyes, gigantic bat wings, six legs resembling a spider, sharp teeth, and the mouths on his abdomen resembling an evil smile. He assumes this form when hunting down BEN and Sally. As Infinite Zalgo, his final form, Zalgo appears as a multiverse-sized, intangible cloud of strands and fumes of darkness with his face on it. The rest of his form is lined with an endless number of Zalgo's face and eyes across the entire multiverse. While possessing a person, that person's body will take on a pale tone to their skin, and their eyes will appear red with black slits, similar to his own. List of victims killed by Zalgo Personally killed by Zalgo *'His original family': They were killed by Zalgo in an unknown way, presumably burned to death. *'The entire population of Mr. Widemouth's planet': Zalgo and his minions massacred them in order to steal their planet's resources. *'Countless unnamed children': Killed when they failed to inherit Zalgo's abilities. *'Two unnamed guards': Killed with red lightning in a fit of rage. *'Joseph Korso': As punishment for failing to keep Arcosian under Zalgo's rule, Zalgo shape-shifted into a swarm of flesh-eating piranha beetles and attacked Korso's eyes, ears, and his face, and putting him in excruciating pain for an hour. After hours of sadistic torture, Korso died and Zalgo had his minions mount his mangled corpse above Zalgo's throne. *'Joseph Stalin': Due to Stalin not having the materials to create a gateway to Earth, Zalgo gave Stalin such terrible nightmares that his brain nearly exploded, eventually killing him. *'Multiple Proxies-in-training': Zalgo kidnapped a group of young Proxies, dismembered and mutilated them, and sown their body parts back together at random before sending them back to Slenderman. *'Shadowlurker': Killed for failing to stop the green surge; although he was later revived by Zalgo himself. *'Henchman #13': When X became Zalgo's second right-hand man, Zalgo killed an unnamed henchman because he would no longer be useful with X around. *'Flame-Head': Murdered for not giving him the coordinates of a planet. *'Harp Graven': Tricked Harp and all other Serepentians into going into the Pit of Despair, where she slowly rotted away from starvation and psychological torture. *'The majority of the Serepentian race': They were all turned into mindless zombies and had their lives absorbed. *'Motaro': When Motaro challenged him, Zalgo killed him in an extremely brutal way, according to Scorpion. *'Flagg': Zalgo killed him for neglecting to tell Zalgo that the Proxies Zalgo-proofed Proxy Mansion, stopping Zalgo from getting the Multiverse Crystals.' *'Numerous henchmen': It is mentioned that many of Zalgo's minions were killed by him for failing to capture any of the Multiverse Crystals. *'Helper Hula's men': For failing to report back with the Multiverse Crystals, Zalgo killed Hula's men by blowing their heads apart using telekinesis. *'Eric': Zalgo strangled him to death for a giving him a snack that wasn't the right size he requested. *'Clara': Zalgo, having possessed the Unwanted House Guest, violently killed Clara in an unknown way, presumably ripping her apart. *'Stukka': While he was working on planting fire bombs on the doors of the Realm Travel Chamber, Zalgo blew them up to kill him for absolutely no reason. *'Arcosians': Most of the Arcosian Royal Army were massacred in various ways for opposing him. *'Slenderman': Zalgo absorbed Slenderman's power and by extension his life essence, killing him; although Slenderman was later revived using the Sword of Splendorman. *'Two Inquisitors': While lecturing the Shadowlurker on how people used to treat their bodyguards in ancient times, Zalgo makes an example and brutally murdered two nearby Inquisitors, the first by frying him with heat vision, and the second by squeezing his head until it popped. *'Two unnamed demonic henchman': Killed in a fit of rage. *'Unnamed lizard henchman': Zalgo killed him by telekinetically ripping his atoms apart when the minion tried to tell Zalgo to forget about Aton. *'Everyone in the Under Realm': Zalgo destroyed the Under Realm during the Battle of the Multiverse, killing everyone present in the battle, except for Mr. Widemouth, Princess Atta, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Alice Liddell, Enderman's team, who all narrowly escape the destruction. The Under Realm and the victims were restored when Zalgo was defeated, thus preventing their deaths. *'Minions of Zalgo': When Zalgo destroyed the Under Realm, he failed (or perhaps didn't bother) to tell his minions that he was doing so, causing nearly all of his minions present to be caught in the blast and killed. *'Prince Astor': Astor was killed when he protected his sister, Princess Atta, from Zalgo's lightning bolt attack, causing Zalgo to inadvertently kill him. However, he was later revived upon Zalgo's defeat. *'Countless number of unnamed people off-screen' Killed under Zalgo's direct orders *'Countless alien races': Millions, if not billions of alien species have been massacred by Zalgo's minions, typically out of his orders. *'Akira' Enslaved and starved to death by Zalgo to prevent getting in the way of his plans. *'Inhabitants of Shadowlurker's homeland': Zalgo sent the Shadowlurker to destroy his own home to complete his training, resulting in the deaths of Shadowlurker's family as well as inhabitants nearby. *'Unnamed children': Zalgo had his generals murder their first-born children exectution-style in order to prove their loyalty to him. *'General Stevil': Zalgo tortured him by breaking his limbs with telekinesis. After the minion begged Zalgo not to kill him, Zalgo decided not to and instead ordered X to devour him. *'Gróa's husband': Killed by the Shadowlurker under Zalgo's orders. *'Gróa': Devoured by X under Zalgo's orders when she refused to give him the Unwanted House Guest's notes. *'The Unwanted House Guest': Devoured by X so Zalgo could use his skin to disguise himself as him. Attempted Victims *'Splendorman' *'Sexual Offenderman' *'Ash Graven' *'Jeff the Killer' *'BEN' *'Sally Williams' *'Ms. Pencil Neck' *'Grinny the Cat' *'Smile Dog' *'Eyeless Jack' *'Alyss Christer' *'Masky' *'Hoodie' *'President Bush' *'Ducky' *'Shadowlurker' *'Ticci Toby' *'Officer Gutierrez' *'Clockwork' *'Scorpion' *'Sub-Zero' *'Mr. Widemouth' *'Samantha Sampson' *'Aton' *'Alice Liddell' *'Hera' *'Sheriff Wayne' *'Cronos' *'Speedy' *'Toog' *'Jil'Nor' *'Princess Atta' |} Powers and Abilities Despite not being quite as powerful as Aton, Zalgo is still one of the most powerful cosmic entities to ever lived and is still not without his own set of nigh-omnipotent powers. *'Interdimensional Entity Physiology': Zalgo is an interdimensional being and thus possesses extraordinary abilities far beyond the comprehension of mortals. Zalgo possesses incredible godlike strength, speed, shapeshifting, size-shifting, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure beings as strong as Slenderman, Splendorman, and Aton's Elite, but also even smaller and highly agile individuals as well, such as Jeff the Killer, President Bush, Ticci Toby, and Eyeless Jack. In addition to his physical power, Zalgo is effectively immortal and does not age beyond his prime, as he reigned as emperor of the Pit for roughly billions of years without any change to his power or appearance. Zalgo also does not have any internal organs or visible genitalia, claiming that he is a "being of pure energy with no weakness". **'Nigh-Omnipotence': In his "Infinite Zalgo" form, Zalgo gained nearly omnipotent levels of power, with full control over matter, reality, space, and time itself, making him the one of the most powerful entities in the multiverse and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him to do seemingly anything he desires effortlessly. With this level of power, Zalgo had the power to corrupt and even become the entire multiverse. In this form, he is omnipresent, intangible, invincible and nigh-undefeatable, to the point where the only way to even harm and defeat him is to activate the Zalgo Zodiac. The only person shown to be able to fight this form one-on-one was Ash Graven after fully awakening her powers, but even then she became overwhelmed by Zalgo's incredible healing abilities. **'Energy Manipulation': Zalgo had complete control over the destructive force of his powers. Due to his strong understanding and familiarity with his demonic abilities, he is capable of creating a wide plethora of versatile and dangerous capabilities, such as firing beams of energy from his body. Typically, whenever Zalgo activates his powers, his eyes glow bright red. ***'Eye Beams': One of Zalgo's most commonly utilized attacks, that ability tended to manifest as beams of red light that typically incinerated the objects that it made contact with. It could be used either as continuous beams of light, or as staccato bolts of energy. Zalgo had used that ability in numerous battles with his enemies, as well as to destroy the surface of entire planets. The beams could also slice through objects like a plasma torch, or caused them to explode. ***'Pyrokinetic Abilities/Immunity': Zalgo was born within the fires of the Pit, thus he is capable of manipulating it, bathing in, and producing flames and lava alike. He was capable of incinerating entire civilizations with just a touch of his claws. He also produced enough lava to flood an entire planet and can use his powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of flame henchman, obsidin spikes, and walls. He can use his magic to propel himself across a flame surface. Zalgo also displayed the ability to create flame demons and imbue them with life, enabling them to move of their own accord. This ability can manifest itself consciously, as was the case with his demonic henchmen. Zalgo is capable of creating fireballs, powerful torrents of flames, and many other likewise abilites. Zalgo also is clearly not bothered by the heat, preferring most of his homes be in hellish wastelands and fiery dimensions like the Pit; he was seen casually living in his fiery hell known as the Pit without exhibiting any signs of discomfort. And as many souls would burn and suffer the unbearable heat, Zalgo remained casual and unharmed, a further indication of Zalgo's affinity to the heat. **'Energy Detonation': Zalgo is able to unleash destructive energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from his fingers, causing them to overload and violently detonate. This ability proves to be the most commonly used out of all his diverse capabilities due to its great versatility and combat potential thanks to his ability to control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him to use it with devastating efficiency, as Zalgo normally uses it to destroy planets, while giving himself time to teleport out to safety. **'Force-Field Generation': Zalgo can manipulate energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful red force fields of energy capable of instantly vaporizing weapons thrown at him, and even blocking the energy of Ms. P and Ash Graven's incredibly powerful magic-based attacks. **'Supernatural Strength': Despite not looking very muscular, Zalgo is shown to be immensely strong to an incalculable degree. He is able to pick up and play with an entire planet like they were basketballs, easily overpowered and practically toyed with the Proxies and their allies when they engaged him in a physical fight, and was able to overpower Slenderman's tendrils when the latter tried to subdue him in them. **'Shapeshifting': Zalgo can immediately transform himself into any kind of being, regardless of the size or nature of the form. Zalgo has taken the forms of a giant statue, a tiny scorpion, a dragon, a hydra, a chimera, a giant black octopus, a giant spider, a demonic gorilla, flying leeches, a cat, a human, and an even more demonic version of himself during his final battle with the Resistance. He is also capable of shapeshifting into other beings and able to perfectly imitate their voices, such as when he secretly shifted into BEN to steal Slenderman's safe code from the Proxies, or morphed into Ash's deceased sister Harp. Between shapeshifting, Zalgo is an orange glowing lava-like goo. ***'Duplication': Zalgo has the ability to create a seemingly endless number of duplicates of himself. In order to lure the New Elite into a trap, Zalgo created a fake version of himself so that Ash could "kill" him. Said illusion was so convincing that the illusion of himself was able to physically interact with the environment, as he was able to be engaged by and even killed by Ash. During his final fight against Ash, he multiplies into an army of her deceased sister Harp in an act of psychological warfare. **'Size Alteration': Zalgo is able to grow or shrink to a seemingly limitless degree. Zalgo could grow so large that he was able to carve his name into entire planets and even take massive bites out of said planets. He is also able to increase the size of his body parts as he did with his fist. **'Dream-Walking': Living up to being called a "Dream Demon", Zalgo could enter the dreams of anyone he desires, and could even warp said dreams to his liking. This was shown during his "friendship" with the Unwanted House Guest, where Zalgo could enter his mind whenever he wanted to play friendly games with him and continue building the Multiverse Portal. Zalgo could also enter the dreams of other powerful beings, as shown when he entered Slenderman's mind to get the combination to the safe after making a deal with Enderman. **'Pain Inducement': Zalgo was able to use his powers as a very effective form of torture by exposing an individual to the energy of his powers to cause them a tremendous pain while limiting the amount of energy sent into the body of said being to avoid killing them. This was potent enough to cause even Slenderman an excruciating amount of pain. He can also use this ability as a permanent (or at least as long as he's alive) curse on others, as shown with the Shadowlurker. The pain is compared to being stabbed with pins and needles and also keeps Shadowlurker sleepless, incredibly paranoid, and aggravated. **'Electricity Manipulation': Zalgo could conjure a current of electrical energy from his eyes and fingertips, that were capable of inflicting severe pain on the target of this attack, leaving them convulsing and writhing in agony. Depending on what his intentions were, the lightning could simply stun the target, torture them to death slowly, or simply vaporize them instantly. **'Dark Aura': Zalgo had the ability to conjure a miniature storm of malevolent energy and lightning around him, which sickened, crippled, and tortured all caught within its radius. **'Black Breath': Zalgo created a poisoning, toxic mist known as Black Breath to act as a deterrent to those who wanted to steal his Multiverse Crystal hidden in the Nightmre Realm. Only the pure Sword of Splendorman could dispel it. **'Intangibility': Zalgo had the ability to phase through solid matter with ease. This ability also applies to other beings and their attacks, allowing them and their magical blasts or weapons to harmlessly pass through Zalgo's body. In one instance, Jeff attempted to tackle Zalgo, only to go right through the dark lord's body and run into a wall. Zalgo is also capable of making other beings intangible in order to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, as he easily made Hoodie intangible when he tried to attack Zalgo and then rendered it corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. **'Telekinesis': Zalgo was very proficient in moving objects by focusing on them, even objects lightyears away from him. He often employs his powers on living creatures, allowing him to grab or hold them in the air, and also to tear flesh, which allows him to dismember people to break bones, as well as snap the necks of his victims. His power over other people’s bodies also allows him to contort, immobilize and manipulate the motor skills of others. **'Soul Removal': Zalgo was capable of removing the soul from a living being and entrap them within himself in order to possess their bodies. In this state, the soulless cannot interact with living beings unless they possess someone else or an object, and if their physical bodies are destroyed, they will become trapped in the Pit forever. **'Absorption': Zalgo had the ability to absorb anything - whether it was energy or other living beings - and use it to strengthen his own power. While doing this, Zalgo opens the mouth on his abdomen and the essence and power within the object he is absorbing will travel inside his mouth and body. He can also absorb the life of others by trapping them in the Pit of Despair. This was shown when he absorbed the powers of the Multiverse Crystals, allowing him to fully corrupt the entire multiverse. He also absorbed Slenderman in a very similar way. **'Weather Manipulation': Zalgo had the ability to manipulate the weather to his own desire, such as acid rain, massive earthquakes, and screaming tornadoes made of blood. **'Sonic Scream': Zalgo can produce very powerful and demonic screams powerful enough to cause space-quakes and deafen people. **'Immortality': A significant aspect of Zalgo's power-set is that Zalgo is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, such as sleep, food, or water, and cannot be harmed by any mortal methods. Only the power of mystical sources like Aton's magic, Slenderman's powers, divine entities, or those capable of matching his power are capable of hurting him and bring about his destruction. The Unwanted House Guest, who knows more about Zalgo than anyone in the universe, also stated that Zalgo was older than our galaxy, and several episodes show Zalgo being around several eons before the creation of our universe. He also can bestow this ability as a curse as he once did to the Mr. Widemouth so that he would be imprisoned for eternity and unable to join his friends and family in the afterlife. ***'Self-Sustenance': Zalgo requires no food, sleep, or water to live. **'Teleporting': Zalgo can use teleportation for himself and others at will, usually for quick appearances or escapes. He could even teleport across dimensions, as seen when he teleported from the Under Realm back to his lair in the Pit, and then to Arcosia and other assorted locations. **'Reality-Warping': One of Zalgo's signature abilities is manipulating and corrupting the laws of reality, which he does with extreme proficiency. He claims that he can create new universes with even the most casual act, as well as destroy them, although he is never actually seen doing this (it has been shown he can create pocket dimensions, however). He at one point turned a planet into a giant gold coin and was also the one that turned Wonderland into the twisted, dark wasteland it is now. He also turned Slenderman's projectile attacks into various harmless objects, turned President Bush's pistol into tarantulas, turned an entire army into stone statues, and turned half of the New Elite into banners (Bush into a wooden decoy duck). Zalgo can also transform organic matter and distort the physical world, and cause a ripple in the space-time continuum that had the potential to destroy all of existence. After absorbing Slenderman and the Multiverse Crystals, Zalgo's powers grow stronger to the point he can manipulate reality on a multiversal scale. Zalgo's mere presence seems to suck the life out of his immediate surroundings, as seen when Enderman summoned him. During the summoning, the sky turned red, all water in the area turned to blood, and time around the two froze. In addition, Zalgo could also bring inanimate objects to life, such as when his "weirdness wave" brought the Under Realm's water tower, various trees, and even a planet to life. ***'Matter Transmutation': Zalgo is capable of warping the bodies of a living organism, as he easily turned President Bush into a wooden duck decoy, Splendorman into a golden statue, and most of the New Elite into puppets and latter banners for his castle, although it is only temporary, as they were all eventually returned to their original form after Zalgo's death. During their transformed state, Zalgo's victims are still conscious and aware of what is happening around them, as evidenced with the screaming faces on the New Elite banner. They are unable to communicate with anyone, and unlikely to be removed from this situation — not even by death — anytime unless Zalgo releases them. **'Invisibility': Zalgo has the ability to turn himself invisible. This was shown in the second installment of "Legends of the Multiverse", where as upon unveiling his illusion to Ash, he initially talked to her unseen before revealing himself. **'Flight/Interstellar Travel': Zalgo is capable of flying both in air and across space at amazing speeds well beyond the speed of light. Typically, when flying in space, Zalgo assumes the form of a ball of fire, similar to an asteroid. ***'Levitation': Zalgo can "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground with ease. And while doing this he can dash upward and he will gain altitude quickly before descending. **'Cosmic Awareness': Zalgo possesses an understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as he wishes. **'Remote Viewing': Zalgo is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he is not present, as shown with the Cult of Zalgo's statue, the banner of him in the White House, and the painting of Zalgo in the Unwanted House Guest's house. **'Madness Inducement': Zalgo had the ability to affect the sanity of other beings, usually in a manner that causes them to become insane. One peek at Zalgo drove Malitch to insanity and even caused him to lose his memory. **'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Zalgo is fully aware that he is a fictional character, and even claims that he can "see" the viewers and hear them breathing. He also was able to warp the comic's intro into a demonic version of it featuring him. **'Illusion Creation': Zalgo can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Zalgo's illusions were best shown in the episode "Sisterhood", where he traps Ash in an elaborate maze of illusion, showing her horrific visions, such as Zalgo dropping her sister into a pit of flames, her home planet being destroyed while the people flee in terror, and a zombie version of her sister crawling with spiders attacking her. He then attacked her with an illusion of a giant, spider-like version of himself. If the victim manages to hurt Zalgo while he is making these illusions, they will instantly cease to exist, but this can usually only be done by those who can match his power. **'Brainwashing': Zalgo has the power of brainwashing several minds simultaneously, typically through torture or dark magic. This also suggests that Zalgo has the ability to erase particular things from a person's memory or knowledge, as shown during his brutal brainwashing of the Shadowlurker. **'Possession': Zalgo can possess people, whether they made a deal with him or out of his own will. While in the host's body, their eyes turn into Zalgo's red eyes. While he is possessing someone, Zalgo is still able to use his own powers. However, the longer he stays in the host's body, the less powerful he becomes until he begins to lose his powers and become more "mortal". **'Corruption': One of Zalgo's most powerful abilities. Using dark magic, Zalgo could mutate normally harmless beings into monstrous versions of themselves. During one of his encounters with the Unwanted House Guest, Zalgo used that ability and transformed three small trolls into monsters in order to trick the Unwanted House Guest into killing them. It was also shown that if the corrupted creature died, the spell was broken and the creature transformed back to its original form. Zalgo could also corrupt Slenderman into turning into his true demonic form by manipulating the dark essence that was still in his body. **'Healing/Regeneration': While Zalgo was completely resistant to most forms of attack, he was not fully invulnerable; items attacks powered by divine energy could do some serious damage to him. However, Zalgo was able to regenerate to a large degree, even against attacks such as those. These sort of assaults tended to create large, burning holes or gashes in Zalgo wherever he was struck, which he could close back up with effort. In extreme cases, his healing factor allows him to heal even if he is reduced to a single cell or drop of essence. In even worse cases, it's showcased that his healing is so powerful that he is able to regenerate even if his physical body is completely destroyed. **'Earth Manipulation': Zalgo can cause earthquakes, move mountains and even shift a planet's tectonic plates using telekinesis. **'Pocket Reality Creation': Zalgo had the ability to create a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which he has absolute control over its aspects. This was shown when he created Sallyland, a dream world for Sally Williams full of sentient creatures in order to trap and imprison her within with its temptations. **'Gravity Manipulation': Zalgo has the ability to turn off gravity around him to where it only affects those around him. **'Resurrection': Zalgo has the ability to resurrect once-dead beings back to life, restoring them to their original form and personality. Zalgo used this ability only once to restore Slenderman when he was mercy-killed by Ms. P, only to kill Slenderman again and take his power. It's also heavily suggested in the finale that he can resurrect himself should he be killed by speaking in a special incantation, but this remains to be seen. **'Matter Manipulation': Zalgo was capable of controlling matter, being able to remove the atoms in organic beings and re-shape them into another for, or even remove them reality. This was shown when he reduced the Shadowlurker to atoms, only to quickly restore him to his normal form, simply to show off his powers. In a more violent showcase, Zalgo killed one of his minions by blowing his atoms apart, causing him to combust into a bloody, gory mess. Later, during the Battle of the Multiverse, he threatened to reduce the Under Realm and the primary universe to atoms. **'Necromancy': Zalgo was capable of resurrecting the dead and bending them to his commanding will or simply let them run rampant. **'Portal Creation': Zalgo had the ability to open gateways to any part of the universe or other dimensions, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself to anywhere he desires at will. As such, Zalgo instantly warped himself to the Under Realm, the Pit and later Arcosia with ease. He can also take others with him, warping both himself, X and Shadowlurker out of the Under Realm upon capturing the Multiverse Crystals. ***'Dimensional Traveling': Zalgo is able to travel to other realities using said portals. **'Curse-Bearing:' Zalgo was capable of putting curses on people or even entire landscapes. Zalgo could turn beings into monsters against their will and even bestow immortality upon them to prolong their suffering, as show with Mr. Widemouth. Zalgo's curses also worked on entire landscapes, as he cursed the realm of Wonderland into becoming a dark, desolate wasteland and turned its inhabitants into monsters as well. He also cursed Shadowlurker with a spell that caused him crippling pain almost all the time, causing Shadowlurker to suffer from sleep deprivation and agony. **'Elasticity': Zalgo can stretch and extend his limbs without any consequences. **'Enhanced Senses': Zalgo's senses are far acuter than any normal human. He has perceived events so tiny and so fast they can hardly be said to have occurred at all. He can hear people talking from beyond space, and can see from lightyears away. **'Photokinesis': Zalgo can shift the color frequencies of the light around him in order to appear as if he is glowing red. He is also capable of emitting a powerful light upon teleporting, essentially blinding whoever was looking at him. **'Power Bestowment': Zalgo has the power to grant other beings power as well, whether as a curse or a gift. This was shown when he gave Mr. Widemouth and Alice Liddell immortality in order for them to suffer as long of possible in their cursed states. He also gave Shadowlurker powerful abilities similar to his own, making Shadowlurker incredibly powerful without the need to train his abilities. **'Chronokinesis': Limited only to his perception of time, Zalgo can clearly see his future and past from a third-person perspective. ***'Precognition': Zalgo has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when he was able to foresee the destruction of the Ender-bot and implied at one point that Alice Liddell would die from a heart attack when she was 92. He also once implied he knew the exact time and date of Jeff's death and asked Jeff if he wanted to hear it, although Jeff did not take interest in Zalgo's question. How he was unable to foresee Shadowlurker's betrayal and his own death is likely just Plot-Induced Stupidity. ***'Time Travel': Zalgo can mentally travel throughout time at will. However, due to Aton's magic, he cannot interact with the environment or alter time in his favor. |-| Abilities= *'Dealing': One of Zalgo's most noticeable abilities is that he can make a deal with someone to give them fame, power, or a request. Zalgo's hand will become surrounded in a red flame and once the person exchange a handshake, while the flame doesn't harm the person, the deal will be sealed. However, once the deal is sealed, Zalgo will want something in return that often ends up in his twisted methods. If the person breaks the deal, Zalgo's powers won't have any effects on them, as Enderman broke his deal with him when Zalgo failed to get the combination for Slenderman's safe. Also, making deals is the only way Zalgo's powers could have an effect but only to the ones who made a deal with him. *'Extraordinary Intelligence': Aside from being monstrously powerful, Zalgo is incredibly cunning and smart to such a level that borders nigh-omniscience. He is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Ender-bot and that Splendorman would return from the Pit. He also has a vast amount of knowledge of the multiverse and it's many artifacts and planets. *'Manipulation': Another one of Zalgo's traits is that he is quite manipulative. Zalgo can flatter others, deceiving them by promising them anything, he can go as far to make deals with them only to betray at the end. Zalgo manipulated Masky on how he sacrificed everything to make the Proxies happy while they never return the favor, trapped Sally in a dream that contains her desires, he even tricked the Unwanted House Guest and Enderman, with the former admitting he lied and the latter being a skilled deceiver himself. *'Master Torturer': Zalgo is shown to be highly accomplished and creative in many fields of torture, with his skills in torture being quite famous, as Shadowlurker implied Zalgo can cause so much suffering to the New Elite that they would beg for death itself. His mastery of torturing techniques allows him to inflict the maximum amount of damage without killing the subject, as when he tortured a young Splendorman and Slenderman in their childhoods. Zalgo even used his powers to slowly rip Shadowlurker's arms off, but he was casually able to give Shadowlurker immortality in order to cause him severe pain without killing him. The torture was effective enough that Shadowlurker claims that he would rather die than be tortured by Zalgo. |-| Weaknesses= Despite his nigh-omnipotent powers and nigh-indestructibility, Zalgo does have a few weaknesses. *'Divine Power': Though Zalgo could not be harmed and killed by any mortal means, even the high-tech ones, those with divine power such as the Sword of Splendorman, Slenderman, and Aton were able to do so. According to the Unwanted House Guest, Zalgo could also be vanquished by "The strength of the human spirit and the virtue of human righteousness" since he was the incarnation of evil. *'BEN's Black Stuff': BEN's Black Stuff is capable of melting Zalgo's skin on contact and also capable of rendering him unable to heal himself. *'Arrogance': Although he is undeniably one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, he underestimates everyone else. He constantly and publicly belittles his loyal minions while showing everyone else less respect than even that. He is so sure of his victory and minion's loyalty, and so confident in the belief that his immensely strong demonic abilities render him essentially untouchable, that he is utterly blindsided and left puzzled when his henchmen disobey him or his enemies gain the upper hand. *'The Zalgo Zodiac': The Zalgo Zodiac, also known as the Zalgo Wheel, is a symbol associated with Zalgo and the symbols surrounding him. It is later revealed that this wheel is a prophecy that can be used to defeat him. The zodiac is activated when the chosen many hold hands while standing in their respective symbols, from which they will gain unimaginable powers strong enough to defeat Zalgo. In their enhanced states, the chosen many are gifted with a power that constantly adapts to Zalgo's attacks to ensure that it always defeats him. Not even Infinite Zalgo, Zalgo's ultimate form, stood a chance at defeating the Zalgo Zodiac's powers, and was completely helpless the entire fight against the New Elite. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= * Name: Zalgo * Origin: Pastamonsters * Gender: Genderless. * Age: Over a trillion eons old. *'Tier:' 2-C | High 2-A *'Attack Potency:' Universe Level+, likely far higher (destroyed at least two universes "as a baby". The Pastamonsters novel, which is entirely canon, further backed up the Unwanted House Guest's claim that Zalgo is a threat to the multiverse. A multiverse that has been stated to be infinite numerous times.) | Multiverse level+ (in this state, he became one with the multiverse and overid its law and order. Additionally, he was even shown to have merged all universes together, universes that are said to be infinite.) *'Speed:' Massively FTL (capable of interstellar travel), likely Omnipresent within the Pit | Omnipresent (became one with spacetime) *'Lifting Strength:' Class E, likely higher | Unknown *'Striking Speed:' Universal | Unknown *'Durability:' Universe Level+ (survived multiple attacks from Slenderman) | Unknown (he was never shown to be hurt by anything) *'Stamina:' Incredibly high, if not limitless. *'Intelligence:' 'Extraordinary Genius level (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of the Ender-bot and knew that Shadowlurker would discover his past. Zalgo is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around as shown with the Children of Zalgo's statue and the painting of Zalgo in the Unwanted House Guest's home. He is aware and can view infinite versions of himself in infinite timelines and knows of the past and future.) Key: Base Form | After absorbing Slenderman and the Multiverse Crystals Relationships Family *The Great Lord † - Creator *Unnamed Father † - Father and Victim *Unnamed Mother † - Mother and Victim *Sexual Offenderman - Disowned half-brother and Enemy *Death - Possible brother *Akira † - Wife turned Victim *Hundreds, if not thousands of other wives - Wives *Countless unnamed children † - Children and Victims * Slenderman - Disowned son turned Attempted Murderer and former Victim *Splendorman - Son and Attempted Victim *Slenderwoman - Former daughter-in-law *Trenderman - Nephew *Slenderson - Grandson *Several other grandchildren Allies *Minions of Zalgo - Subordinates and Followers **X † - Left-Hand Man and occasional Enemy **Cult of Zalgo - Worshipers **King of Serepentis † - Worshiper and Pawn **Queen of Serepentis † - Worshiper and Pawn **Joseph Korso † - Henchman and Victim **General Stevil † - Henchman and Victim **Helper Hula - Henchwoman **Eric † - Inquisitor and Victim **Septim † - Herald and Henchman **Flagg † - Henchman and Victim **Stukka † - Henchman and Victim *The Jabberwockey † - Temporary Henchman *Hræsvelgr - Guardian and "Pet" *The Nega Proxies - Creations and henchmen **Nega Jeff the Killer † **Nega Ms. Pencil Neck † **Nega BEN DROWNED † **Nega Smile Dog **Nega Eyeless Jack † **Nega Masky † **Nega Hoodie † **Nega Samantha Sampson † **Nega Sally Williams † **Nega Alyss Christer † **Nega Ticci Toby † **Nega Laughing Jack † **Nega Clockwork † Enemies *The Gods of the Multiverse **Aton - Archenemy **Odin **Ra **Malcolm *Aton's Forces **Mr. Widemouth - Former Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Victim **Aton's Army ***Aton's Elite ****Hera ****Speedy ****Toog ****Jil'Nor ****Cronus *The Shadowlurker - Royal Adviser turned Enemy *Herobrine † - Enemy *Mancala † - Former Ally turned Attempted Victim *Flame-Head † - Former Ally turned Victim *Unwanted House Guest † - Archenemy and Victim *Serepentians **Ash Graven - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, and Killer **Harp Graven † - Victim *Arcosians **Princess Atta - Enemy and Attempted Victim **Prince Astor - Enemy and Victim **The Arcosian Army † *The Proxies ** Jeff the Killer † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ** BEN - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Ms. Pencil Neck - Enemy, Attempted Victim, and Killer **Smile Dog - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Eyeless Jack - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Masky - Enemy, Brief Body Hose, and Killer **Hoodie - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Sally Williams - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Ticci Toby - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ** Laughing Jack † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer **Natalie Clockwork - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ***The New Elite ****President Bush - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ****Rick Bernstein - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ****Mayor Bigmouth - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ****Ducky - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ****Skeet - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer ****Mr. Mandavi - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer *Enderman's gang - Former Allies turned Enemies ** Enderman ** The Rake ** B.O.B *The Resistance **Nick the Endoskeleton † **Scorpion **Sub-Zero **Officer Gutierrez **The United States Military **Wonderland Inhabitants ***Alice Liddell ***The Bandersnatch ***The Playing Cards **Creatures of the Magic Forest Facilities *'The Pit': The Pit is a hellish dimension where Zalgo and his followers reside. Being the domain of Zalgo, many who are captured by Zalgo's army are tortured here until they learn to respect and worship Zalgo, or are simply sentenced to slavery in one of the Pit's labor camps or mines. Millions, perhaps billions of demons call the Pit home. The Pit contains thousands of buildings made from rocks, marketplaces, temples, and castles. Everyone within the Pit is required to pay tribute to Zalgo, at the threat of torture and brainwashing. Countless statues and other tributes to Zalgo litter the Pit, and his minions can be found anywhere. Dominating the dimension's skyline is the spaceport where interstellar trade and tribute pour in through, as well as intergalactic criminals seeking refuge from the Time Police. While Zalgo's side of the Pit is incredibly rich because of its center of commerce, Zalgo's endless greed has left most of the Pit impoverished. Water cannot exist in the Pit, as the extreme temperatures instantly evaporate any water, which means no food can be made. Most of the Pit is largely neglected as Zalgo and his administrators simply do not care about its foundation. These areas are crime-ridden, trash laden and increasingly abandoned. The Pit's air is unbreathable to most species due to how much ash and sulfur is in the air. The citizens of the Pit are generally very quiet, as Zalgo's minions lurk everywhere and any insult against him is met with extreme force or cruel and unusual punishment. There is no law in the Pit, as illegal activities are regular and encouraged. The only law is to avoid disrespecting Zalgo in any way. When Zalgo absorbed the Multiverse Crystals, he merged all universes together and then allowed the Pit to invade the merged universe. However, the Pit was erased from existence from a wave of magic that spawned when Zalgo was defeated. **'Zalgo's castle': Zalgo's castle is a massive, misshapen fortress that acted as Zalgo's domain and home. The interior is that of a massive castle that has fallen into disrepair, likely from Zalgo's lack of care. There are stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil(the last of which cannot be seen from the exterior). Zalgo's throneroom is a massive hall with walls of fire that lead to Zalgo's throne, which sits on the side of a cliff. In the cliff is fire and lava, which is where Zalgo lies and waits for any visitors or reports from his men. Most of Zalgo's lair is seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors, and one massive room where Zalgo stores all the riches he plunders from other planets. There is also a room that contains nothing but a massive statue of Zalgo, which acts as worshiping device for the Cult of Zalgo, who regularly visit the castle for sacrifices and other tributes. Inside the floating tip at the top of the castle is a penthouse suite. It has furniture with upholstery made of human skin, a fireplace with a portrait of Zalgo wearing a crown hanging over the mantle, a demonic grandfather clock, a grand piano, a hot-tub that appears to be filled with blood, and a large eye-shaped window. Zalgo's castle was destroyed when Zalgo unleashed a hail of lasers upon the castle in a last-ditch effort to kill the Proxies and their allies. The attempt failed to kill them, although they were injured and greatly demoralized. Quotes Flashback Dialogue }} Season 2 }} Season 3 }} Season 4 Trivia *Of all the characters in the series, Zalgo has the largest on-screen body count: he murdered numerous Arcosians, Serepentians, committed several atrocities with an innumerable casualty count, and has murdered many characters recognized as individuals on-camera. *Despite being the main antagonist, Zalgo does not have a central role in the series until Season 3. *Zalgo has several influences over history in the Pastamonsters universe: **Zalgo had kidnapped various dinosaurs from Earth and stored them in the Under Realm to be used for his army, encasing them in the Under Realm's caves within a layer of strong tree sap. Zalgo then killed off the dinosaurs with a meteor when they proved no use for him. **Zalgo forced a group of cave people to build him a portal made of rocks, giving them markings to use to activate the portal. Once the rocks were arranged and markings written, the portal nearly worked until a caveman knocked half of the formation down when he tried to swat a bug. As punishment for their stupidity, Zalgo reverted them back into monkeys and had each of them destroy their homelands and everyone within. The failed rock portal would later be discovered by humans and named "Stonehenge". **When the merfolk of the Atlantic Ocean attempted to create a portal for Zalgo, it only worked for ten minutes (letting out a jackal-headed man from the Pit). Afterward, Zalgo was furious and cursed the entire North Atlantic ocean, which resulted in the creation of the infamous Bermuda Triangle. **Zalgo shook hands with Stalin after being summoned by him and gave him ideas of how to defeat the Axis. However, in return, Zalgo demanded Stalin create him a portal, only revealing it to him when it was too late. Due to Stalin not having the materials to do so, Zalgo gave Stalin such terrible nightmares that his brain nearly exploded, eventually killing him. **When a random man failed to complete a portal for Zalgo, Zalgo cursed the man into a monstrous form with abnormally large feet as punishment so he would never be accepted by society. The man later became the infamous cryptid known as Bigfoot. **Zalgo gave George Washington secrets that helped him defeat the British. But when George's attempt at a steam-powered portal sank into a swamp, Zalgo gave Washington such bad nightmares that he ground his teeth into dust in his sleep and then had to get wooden ones, and threatened to do the same to his family. Washington had his men build a tapestry of Zalgo in order to appease him. The same tapestry appears at the end of "Native American Throwdown". **Zalgo helped Stanley Kubrick fake the US moon landing, hoping that, in return, Kubrick would convince NASA to build a functioning portal. When NASA rejected the proposal, Zalgo stripped Kubrick of his sanity and cursed him with bizarre nightmares, which, in an ironic twist, ended up helping him in his film career. *According to Comickit, simply saying Zalgo's name is enough to send both Earth and Under Realm beings in panic. Enderman, the Rake, X, Shadowlurker, Laughing Jack, and Lord Squoomian are afraid of him. Ms. P is terrified of him, and thinks their only hope against him is to get Slenderman involved. BEN, Sally, Princess Atta, Alyss, Samantha Sampson, and even the Unwanted House Guest are terrified of him as well. Also, some episodes imply that Aton is somewhat fearful of him. *According to the Unwanted House Guest's notes, Zalgo's true name, Za'lgatoth, is cursed and anyone who says it out loud can be instantly located and tracked by Zalgo himself. *His cape is made out of the skin of his first born child. *Despite being highly feared, hated, and despised by almost all sentient beings in the world or the universe, many beings worship Zalgo as a divine figure. *On the page about Zalgo in Ms. P's spellbook, a signature about Zalgo's head says "Semper vigilantum", which in Latin means "always watching". *Zalgo's final form, Infinite Zalgo, is based off the Great Lord's design. *Unlike Slenderman, Zalgo doesn't even bother the memorize the names of his many henchmen, preferring to just refer to them as the name of their species or even names like "Henchman #21". *Zalgo ignites a red flame in his hand when, in order to seal a deal, he shakes the hand of the other party. *The mouth on Zalgo's head is used for talking while the ones on his abdomen are used for eating. *Zalgo is older than the universe. In fact, he is far older than time itself, as he is at least 1 trillion years old. *Aton implied at one point in his in-character Tumblr blog that he did not create Zalgo. *Comickit once revealed in a livestream that Zalgo enjoys throwing fancy parties. He is also very materialistic and vain, so he likes the attention parties bring and an excuse to show off his insurmountable riches achieved by many millennia of avarice and theft. *In a code on the "July 29th" page in the real-life UHG's notes, it is revealed that, when Splendorman was caught halfway in the portal, he saw Zalgo "removing his exoskeleton to feed". *It is stated numerous times that he is made from pure energy, not skin and bones, which Zalgo states himself in one episode. Despite this, when he gets his face melted in "Legends of the Multiverse Part 7", one can see bones and sinew under his face. *President Bush and Smile Dog seem to be capable of sensing Zalgo's presence. *In Season 2, he was originally going to be a one-shot villain, but with so many cameo appearances and having some connections to Slenderman and the Pastamonsters lore, he became the main villain of the entire series. *BEN has stated that Zalgo once shook hands with Stalin. *In the Summoning Gods, Demons, and other Anomalies section of the Pastamonsters Handbook, the steps to summoning Zalgo are scribbled out with a message to the side that reads "DO NOT SUMMON. ZALGO CANNOT BE TRUSTED!!!". It is implied the Unwanted House Guest was the one who scribbled it out. *Ms. P's spellbook and the Unwanted House Guest's notes contain sections on Zalgo, but strangely, Ms. P's spellbook contains instructions on how to summon Zalgo, whereas the Unwanted House Guest's contains instructions on how to stop Zalgo if he is summoned. *As revealed in the Zalgo AMA, Zalgo thinks in all caps and his signature Zalgo text, often making what he says difficult to read. *Contrary to popular belief, Zalgo cannot be identified as male or female, as he is a being above the concept of gender or race. He also claims his home dimension has 14 billion different gender identities and there is paperwork involved in determining sexual orientation and he's not exactly been keeping track of his. *Unlike other members of his race, Zalgo keeps his mental state and can speak, as opposed to simply roaring or growling. This is because he was already extremely violent, murderous, sadistic and insane and his demonic instinct had no effect on his mentality. *Contrary to popular belief, Zalgo is not the cause behind the evil in the Under Realm. In fact, it was the evil that attracted Zalgo to the realm. *A character heavily resembling Zalgo appeared in the Sonic Boom episode Nominatus Rising. *Zalgo was originally going to be an omnipotent neutral trickster similar to how Aton is portrayed, as opposed to the much more malevolent and chaotic deposition that would later characterize him. *It is implied on some occasions that Zalgo believes himself to be a hero and liberator among non-mortal lifeforms. He claims he wants to liberate all dimensions and make it a fun world with no rules or restrictions. His deleted villain song features dialogue that definitely implies he sees himself as a hero who wants to save mortals from the delusions society has blinded them with. However, Zalgo's "dream world" would render it pure chaos inhospitable to non-demonic life. Considering his sadism and how he admits he's insane either way, it's very likely his claim is just an excuse for his own enjoyment. *In earlier episodes he was occasionally depicted with a glossy, black, spiral cane. *Zalgo had a cameo in Comickit's Tumblr comic Fun with Colorz. His silhouette is briefly seen, grinning malevolently as Jeff contemplates killing Dez. **He is also briefly seen on a computer monitor displaying the multiverse's greatest threats. When Dez is wandering an alleyway, "ZALGO IS WATCHING" can be seen spray-painted on a wall. It's very likely that these references are towards "Pastamonsters" Zalgo, since the two series are considered to occur in the same multiverse. *Zalgo once wrote a bible for compulsive lying that he gifted to the Zalgo cult. *Aton's Guardians appear to be programmed to detect Zalgo, as in "Legends of the Multiverse," when Infinite Zalgo appears, one activates and says "Zalgo alert! Zalgo alert!" *For unknown reasons, Mr. Widemouth, the Unwanted House Guest, and Aton often call Zalgo a "seeker." Navigation Category:Animalimo Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mass Murderer